More Than Partners?
by number1-FanofYAOI
Summary: Everyone goes to have a drink at one of the local bars, when Rude decides to crash at Reno's. Everything starts out great...when Rude breaks up with his girlfriend and things get heated. RenoxRude one shot. Oh yeah, sorry about the typos, didn't see 'm.


**More than Partners? **

**Reno lay back in his chair. Just half an hour until his shift was over and he could head over to Honey-bee with Rude and everyone else. They even managed to drag Rufus along with them, which was a surprise. He usually turned down all the invitations unless he was really bored.**

**Reno gave a sigh. "Work is always a half an hour too long…" He sighed again and started messing around on the internet. _RING._ The phone. Reno muted his CD and answered it.**

"**Yo, this is Reno. What up?" You could hear Rufus's voice on the other line.**

"**Reno, I'm letting everyone get off early. We'll be waiting outside for you."**

"**Alright, cool. I'll be down there in a sec." **

**He hung up the phone and turned off his computer. Rude knocked and let himself in. "You coming?" Reno gave him a sarcastic sigh. "Jeeze, must you always rush me Rude?" Rude gave him a small grunt while Reno smiled. He had always liked picking on Rude.**

**They both left Reno's office and headed downstairs. They meet up with Rufus, Elena, and Tseng. After a short chat they all headed for their cars to head over to Honey-bee for some drinks, and maybe dinner. It didn't take long to get there from the Shin-Ra building, but you couldn't just walk there either. **

**Reno got there first-knowing all the shortcuts to make the drive even shorter-and sat by the bar. Rude soon followed and then everyone was there. They all were just hanging out, having a few laughs, and basically just having fun. Around 12AM Elena left, she had too much to drink so Tseng offered to drive her home. He dropped by again to grab his car and left to his place. It was 1AM when Rufus had to leave and by then the bartender started to close down. Rude decided to crash at Reno's place since it was closer and it was late.**

**When they got there Reno almost fell over, thanks to Rude though, he didn't.**

"**Thanks pal. I think I need something to sober me up a bit though." He threw his keys over to the shelf and walked into the kitchen. **

"**You want anything?"**

"**Water."**

**Reno looked at him weird. "You sure? That leaves the weirdest after taste in your mouth."**

**Rude nodded. "It doesn't really bother me."**

**Reno sighed. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."**

**It took Reno a bit to come back out of the kitchen; Rude almost thought he passed out. But of course, Reno was just taking his time. He walked back out with a glass of water and a cup of hot tea. He placed the water down on the table and walked over to a shelf next to the TV. **

"**Got any preference in movies?"**

**Rude walked over to the shelf to notice a large collection of movies. Some of which he hadn't seen yet, but desperately wanted to see. He pointed down at one that caught his eye.**

"**That one."**

"**The Prestige, good choice." Reno grabbed the DVD and put it in then sat down next to Rude. They were about half way done with the movie when Rude's phone rang.**

"**Hello?" A woman's voice was on the other end.**

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!" Rude held the phone away from his ear and Reno had to hold back a laugh.**

"**I'm crashing at a friends place for…huh?" He heard another voice in the background, a man's voice. "Who you calling baby?" Rude got tense. **

"**You cheating little…" **

**The woman started panicking. "Rude, I can explain…"**

"**Don't, I have all the proof already. By the time I get back tomorrow I expect all your stuff out and the spare key under the door."**

**Reno gave a sigh.**

**The woman kept on panicking. "Rude-honey please…"**

"**Get out of my house, and don't call me ever again." He hung up the phone and sighed.**

**Reno walked over to the kitchen. "Want anything?"**

**Rude nodded. "A beer."**

**Reno came back from the kitchen with two beers in his hands. He handed one to Rude and then sat back down.**

"**Sorry pal, don't know what to say."**

**Rude accepted the beer. "Nah, it's okay. I knew this would happen sooner or later."**

**Reno laughed. "Better sooner." He started the movie again.**

**While the credits were playing Reno looked over at Rude. **

"**There's uh…something I have to tell you."**

**Rude gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, what is it?"**

"**Well, you got to close your eyes real quick."**

**Rude nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Reno's weight shift.**

**Reno leaned over and kissed Rude. He was expecting Rude to immediately push him away and start freaking out. He was a bit surprised when the opposite thing happened though. Rude accepted the kiss and soon placed a hand on the back of Reno's head, pulling him closer in.**

**Reno gave a small sigh when Rude moved his tongue along his bottom lip, nibbling a little bit here and there. He obviously had no choice but to let Rude in, and when he did he didn't regret it. Rude slowly massaged Reno's mouth, making him get a little bit weak and almost fall back on to the couch. They broke for air and Reno sighed again.**

"**My room?"**

**Rude smiled and picked up Reno, carrying him off to his bedroom.**

**Rude almost threw Reno onto his bed, following after. He kissed the red head again hungrily; slowly bringing a hand up Reno's shirt, soon undoing the buttons.**

**Reno was already unbuttoning Rude's shirt. He gave a small gasp when he saw Rude's bare chest, it was smooth and actually quite soft. Rude shivered when Reno ran his hands over his chest.**

**Once they got rid of their shirts Rude slowly mad his way down Reno's bare chest. Teasing at his nipples playfully just to hear Reno moan with pleasure. When he got to Reno's belt he made his way back up, kissing Reno with a bit more urgency. **

**Reno pulled Rude into a deeper kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck he grinded into Rude. Both gave out a moan and that was Rude was done with being slow about. Not breaking the kiss he started at Reno's belt, Reno doing the same. Rude grinded back into Reno when he finished with the zipper and yanked his pant off.**

**Reno gave out a louder moan when Rude grinded into him and gasped when his pants were ripped off. He finished with Rude's pants when he noticed.**

_**What the hell is Rude packing in there?**_

**He was almost afraid to remove his pants. But soon Rude started to go down again. This time, Reno knew where he was going. His moan was a bit louder than before when Rude wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. Rude was teasing him, messing with him until he begged.**

**He slammed his hand on the side of the nightstand in his room, open the drawer, and dug around for a vial he had stashed in there. By now he couldn't stand it.**

"**Damn it Rude…" He moaned, shoving the vial in his face. "Just do it already!"**

**Rude smiled. "Jeeze Reno, must you always rush me?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone taking the vile. He took his pants off fully, already hard with Reno's moans; he rubbed some of the liquid on his cock.**

**Slowly he slid himself into Reno. Reno gasped and buried his head in the crook of Rude's neck.**

"**Do not stop…."He whispered in Rude's ear.**

**The way he said it, lustful and wanting, made Rude get harder than earlier. He soon set a fast, steady pace, kissing Reno gingerly at times or urgently at others. Reno's moans became more frequent.**

"**Rude, Rude, Rude, Rude, RUDE!!" He gave a loud moan. "That's it, oh god that's it!! I think I'm there!! RUDE!!" He gave one loud, long moan as he came, Rude coming not to long after. Rude rolled over onto his side and pulled Reno close to him, kissing him deeply.**

"**I love you baby." Whispered Reno silently**

**Rude smiled. "I love you too."**

**Fin**


End file.
